Time to die (TWDJR)
Summery Just before the group can make a plan to escape Howe's, an unexpected surprise from Russell's old group, may leave something other than damaged hope. Plot (Hank's Point Of View) I see the remains of the lurker herd near the fence, man are we lucky to have them away from us, I hear a door open and i turn my head around, it was just Reggie and Alex "nice work today Reggie, if we keep this up, we may have enough food for the whole winter" i heard Alex says to Reggie. I smile everyone likes Reggie, well mostly everyone but Troy, who was always an asshole to everyone and i must admit, i am glad he is dead. I jump slightly when i feel a hand touch my shoulder, "whoa easy Hank, it's just me" a voice that i know says to me, i look and see Tyler holding his AK-47, "oh hey Tyler, whats up" i ask with a smile on my face, "just wondering what you were doing up here" Tyler simply tells me, "i was doing watch" i replied back. As soon as Tyler turned around, i heard a gunshot, i quickly take cover, i look over and see Tyler's now dead body with blood flowing from his head, then there was a load of bullets fired at me, Reggie and Alex. Me and Reggie managed to take cover behind the door near the staircase, however Alex was shot in the chest by one of the bandits that were attacking us, i grab my radio and hope they didn't damage it. (Russell's Point Of View) Me, Wyatt, Vince, Stan, Trevor and Lowell take cover when we reach the roof, i look down my sights and my eyes widen, "alright you fuckers, open your fucking doors and let us take your shit or we force our self's in" a voice i know, i get up and yell "fuck off Steve, you're not welcome here" i yell to Steve and his group, me and the others heard Steve chuckle "well well well, Russell, are you here to run away again" he mocks me "oh yeah we found your family, they were starving and all weak looking" Steve tells me as i feel my eyes widen "yeah and i had fun with your mother and sister, after that we killed them and burnt down your house" he finishes, i quickly aim down my sights and somehow i manage to shoot Steve right in his chest. I mange to hear Steve scream out "KILL THEM ALL", and everyone from Steve's group and with me all fire our guns at each other, i see Greg and i shoot him in the head. (Jack's Point Of View) I hear gunfire coming from outside and the roof, Sarah and Carlos look up at the roof, "dad, what's going on" Sarah asks however i hear people banging on the door, "open this fucking door right now and we won't hurt you" they yell, "Carlos, Sarah, hide in there" i order them to a basement room, the two quickly get in and i slam the door shut before grabbing a double barrel shotgun, i see a woman and a man aim AK-47's at me, "drop it shithead" the woman says to me however the man looks at the woman with a frown "Lisa, isn't that a little to far" he asks however the woman Lisa glares at him, "Kevin, you know the drill, Steve told us to kill them all" she says to the man Kevin. I quickly fire a round from the shotgun which hits Lisa in the chest, Kevin looks at me in shock and he falls on the ground with a fearful look on his face, however i hold out my hand "hey don't worry, i know you are not like the others" i reassure him, "what do you what me to do" Kevin asks, "help us take them to save our lives" i say and he then nods, i turn my head around "Carlos, Sarah you two can come out now" i yell to my mentor and his daughter. (Johnny's Point Of View) It was a few hours after the battle, we managed to kill most of Steve's Bandits, thanks to the help of Kevin and Zach, I see a large group of walkers eating Steve as he screams in pain, the son of a bitch got what coming to him, i sigh we lost Tyler, Alex, Tommy and Stan. A grunt of pain is heard from behind me, i see Luke who was shot when the bandits attacked, "hey Luke, are you okay" i ask him and he nods his head however i see Mark with a bandage wrapped around his arm, Nathan had a piece of his ear off his ear which i think was nearly shot off and Trace was limping as one of the bandits shot him in the leg. Man i sure hope the herd doesn't come back, I decide to enter the infirmary, there was a man asleep on a bed, both Shel and Becca had burns on their arms after a gas tank was set ablaze, Jack's hair was messy and his white shirt was a dark shade of red. I hear the door open and i see Nathan again "oh Nathan what are you doing here" i ask as he walks up next to me, i'm here to get some pain killers but since Jack is busy, i guess i have to wait" Nathan replied. I then see Nathan looking at Kevin, who was helping Lowell and Wyatt moving some weapons into the armory, "is something wrong" i ask however he shakes his head "nah it's just, i'm not to sure about trusting that guy" he says and i nod my head, yeah it might be awhile till everyone can trust Kevin. Suddenly i heard Hank yell "everyone, get the guns the herd is back" he yelled as i heard his AK fire, me and Nathan then run to the loading bay, i stop with my eyes widening, the herd is back and what's worse is there is around maybe 2000 lurkers and they were heading this way, i look at Nathan who also had his eyes wide open and i hear him mutter "oh shit". Credits * Johnny * Clementine (No Lines) * Kenny (No Lines) * Sarita (No Lines) * Luke (No Lines) * Nicholas James Johnson (No Lines) * Alvin (No Lines) * Rebecca (No Lines) * Carlos (No Lines) * Sarah * Vince (No Lines) * Wyatt (No Lines) * Russell * Shel (No Lines) * Becca (No Lines) * Tavia (No Lines) * Jack * Mark (No Lines) * Jane (No Lines) * Mike (No Lines) * Reggie * Nathan DeVires * Trace Oxford (No Lines) * Lowell (No Lines) * Hank * Tyler * Stan (No Lines) '' * Alex * Kevin * Steve * Greg ''(No Lines) * Lisa * Trevor (No Lines) * Tommy (No Lines) * Zach (No Lines) * Eric (No Lines) * Jessie (No Lines) * Ryan (No Lines) * Steve's Bandits Deaths * Tyler * Alex * Greg * Lisa (Alive) * Tommy * Eric * Jessie * Steve * Stan * A Few Unnamed Members of Steve's Bandits Trivia * First appearance of Kevin. * First appearance of Zach. * First appearance of Trevor. * First appearance of Ryan * First (and only) appearance of Steve. * First (and only) appearance of Alex. * First (and only) appearance of Greg. * First (and only) appearance of Lisa. * First (and only) appearance of Jessie. * First (and only) appearance of Tommy. * First (and only) appearance of Eric. * Last appearance of Tyler. * Last appearance of Stan. * In this episode Jack, Sarita, Mark, Nathan DeVries and Trace Oxford are promoted to main cast. * This episode features the most named character deaths in Johnny's Redemption so far. * This episode is the shortest episode in Johnny's Redemption so far. * This episode has the least amount of characters speaking.